Yamaha My Love
by The Arena
Summary: Twoshot for DarkAlbino. What happens when Sasuke gets a new toy.. fufufu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Beta read by my hun alina -hugs-  
**

**This is a story for Darkalbino, who requested someone to do a story for her at y!gal, because she found this TOTALLY smexiable picture of our very own little sasuke-kun... fufufu xD**

**SO! i have here, part one of two, of the story i promised, and the link of sasuke will come when i remember to ask where she found it. :P gomen, live with the imagination as always my peeps. **

**R&R as always!!**

**XoXoXoXo  
**

There was little in life Sasuke Uchiha obsessed about, if anything at all, but this wasn't just anything, nooooooo sir. _This,_ in fact, was his custom made Yamaha Dragster 2003 – one of a kind cruise model – made for open roads and slow miles, not high speed like those of Kawasaki. Ugly fuckers if you asked anyone with a little sense for originals and old schools.

The mere thought of anyone else but him touching it made Sasuke frown with an urge to kill. It was the only thing, besides his blond boy toy, that he did not want people to even think of touching, let alone ride.

"Sasuke, are you down here?! Answer me, you dumb fuck!"

Picking up a wrench from the floor, Sasuke looked at the staircase and sighed before undoing a bolt.

The new addition in his life had not gone unnoticed, to say the least.

Cursing the entire way down the 20 steps of stairs that led from the kitchen to the garage, Naruto glared at the raven, who did nothing to acknowledge his presence.

"How the fuck can you spend so much time on that piece of shit!?" Jealousy is such a foul word, and in this case, it wouldn't even begin to describe how Naruto felt – this was beyond jealousy, this was direct hatred aimed at that two-wheeled, no good Sasuke-stealer.

Looking at the blond, Sasuke dropped the wrench and dried his hands on his wife beater, adding stains to the white shirt. "How? That's easy, it _lets_ me do anything I want… and how I want... without complaints." He smirked as he walked over to his boyfriend, who took a step back and soon found himself pressed against the wall.

"S-shut the fuck up!"

"Make me..." Sasuke leaned in against Naruto, placing each arm on either side of the blond's head, earning him a heavy glare and a blush on Naruto's tanned cheeks.

". . ." Unable to hold the stare, Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and bolted up the stairs, slamming the door hard behind him.

"Thought so." Sasuke grinned victoriously, the way Uchiha's do: without anyone seeing. He picked up the wrench from the floor again but stopped as his eyes wandered over the slick piece of heaven parked in his garage. Maybe... juuust maybe... it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to involve the blond in his hobby.

Just for today, anyway.

Lifting a brow as he sat down and undid another bolt, he thought to himself, as all Uchiha's do, because they never think aloud as certain other people in this household did. 'What am I thinking? Naruto would probably scratch it on purpose, just to piss me off. He is never to touch you, my precious.'

Meanwhile, upstairs, Naruto was unsuccessfully trying to wash away his arousal and jealousy with a shower.

"MAH! Why is he such... an _idiot_! It's a friggin piece of machinery! It can't fucking give him anything I can't!!" As he began lathering his hair, the doorbell rang, and since Sasuke was so unwilling to leave his current hold of fascination, Naruto had to answer it.

"FUCK! This morning just keeps getting better and better!" He quickly rinsed his hair and got out, leaving the shower on. Throwing a towel around his body, he walked out from the bathroom and down the stairs to the front door, tearing it open. "What?!"

There, a girl with bubblegum colored hair and green eyes wide in both shock and joyous fangirl scheming, stood with a large brown package addressed to Sasuke Uchiha. "Uhm.. Sorry to disturb you, , but the mailman delivered this to our house yesterday, and I forgot to give it to you. He must have gotten the address wrong." The girl, not much older than 16 years or so, smiled, making her green eyes (which oddly reminded Naruto of some candy he hated) curve up in a happy manner.

"Erh.. Thanks, Sakura." And with that, he closed the door in the girl's face and dropped the package on the floor.

"MAIL, ASSHOLE!" He yelled as he climbed the stairs to resume his shower, feeling increasingly annoyed and jealous.

Turning his head to the stairs, Sasuke heard a thump and his boyfriend yelling. He got up the stairs and over to the door, where the package – now with a huge dent in its side – was lying.

'It _better_ not be dented, I swear, I ordered that all the way from Europe! That idiot better not... it's dented.'

He couldn't help it. His brow twitched and he closed his eyes, trying to mantra his calming words over and over in his head. 'The world is not made of candy, the world is not made of candy...'

"Oh screw it!" He put the box down and climbed the stairs two at a time, then tore the door down to the bathroom, as he could hear the water running.

"DOBE!" Ripping the shower curtain aside, Sasuke found the younger male in the process of rinsing his body off, letting the water fall off his skin like pearls off a satin sheet.

"Do you mind bastard!? Is privacy an unknown word to you?!" Naruto glared, letting the water drip from his body still.

"You broke my exhaustion shield!"

"I what?" A blond brow lifted as Naruto's glare turned into a dumbfound look.

"You. Broke. My. Exhaustion SHIELD!" Sasuke's hold on the shower curtain tightened and he could probably have strangled a small kitten with the current hold.

"No way, I haven't broken any of your stupid toys!" Unbothered, Naruto continued with his shower, rubbing his body clean from soap... oh so... painfully slow.

"They're not _toys;_ they are parts custom made in Europe. Are you even aware of how much they cost?" And it was not that Sasuke's eyes followed the slow movements Naruto performed, he just happened to get water into his eyes. Yes. That was why.

"Nope, and I don't care."

"You should, you owe me 3000 dollars." Sasuke let go of the shower curtain and crossed his arms, giving one of those looks that were always followed by a triumphant smirk.

"3000?! You paid 3000 dollars for something for your _bike_! That's insane! And I owe you nothing, bastard." Slowly, oh so fucking slow, the blond tilted his head into the ray of water, letting the droplets fall down his shoulders, further down his chest until they reached…

Not that Sasuke was looking.

"Yes, you do. You dented it, and now it's useless." Holding his pose and giving the blond that certain look, he leaned his body against the wall beside the shower.

"Well it might have been the mailman, for all you know." Naruto pulled the shower curtain back, so Sasuke couldn't see him, though the older male quickly pulled it back.

"I know it wasn't the mailman. " The smirk the Uchiha had on his normally stoic features held an abnormal, creepy vibe.

"Well you don't have any proof, and if you don't mind bastard, I am going to finish my shower." And yet again the shower curtain was pulled back and forth, so the blond yet again stood exposed.

"I mind."

"Well tough luck, now fuck off, you perverted bastard." Naruto pulled the curtain back in place, though the war wasn't over.

Thinking he had won, the blond closed his eyes and thought he could return to his shower.

Wrong.

Stepping into the shower, with jeans and wife-beater on, was Sasuke. "Luck? Do you think Uchiha's rely on such an unstable result?" Breathing hot air into the blond's ear from behind Naruto, the older man forced him closer to the wall where the showerhead was hanging, planting a hand on each side of Naruto's head.

"H-How should I know bastard!?" Naruto saw the greased fingers lingering on the wall, the oil dripping off them as the water dripped down his hands. Before he felt the hot air tingle his ear.

"You should." The words had become a whisper, and as Naruto's cerulean eyes closed for the shortest of moments, the Uchiha's hand wandered from his chest and down to his semi erect member.

Well the blond did have an arousal already, and Sasuke's actions weren't helping in the least.

A small gasp left Naruto's lips as he suddenly felt Sasuke's slick, wet hand around his dick, and his eyes pierced down to find the greasy hand pumping him.

"My my, aren't we eager?"

He could feel the smirk of the raven against his skin, he could fucking feel that victorious smirk!

"Shu-shut the fuck up!" Quickly putting his hand on Sasuke's, he tried to make him stop, but to no avail, he could just feel how the grip tightened. It felt painful, but also...

"Nnh!"

"Already getting hard." Licking the shell of Naruto's ear, the Uchiha could feel how his own arousal began to grow in his pants, and as he pumped his lover with his left hand, he pushed himself against the blond from the back, pushing him closer to the wall.

Naruto quickly put a hand on the wall so he wouldn't be forced against it – wouldn't be the first time either – and soon felt Sasuke's hand intertwine with his own against the tiled surface. "Sas…uke."

The raven pumped hard and held a strong grip around his erected member, making the blond bend slightly in his knees. The feeling was burning and almost painful.

"What is it, dobe? Finally admitting you dented my parts?" Rubbing his own erected dick against the blond's ass through his jeans, he earned a loud whimper before an angry:

"Fuck you!"

"Well, if you're offering." The rough jeans rubbed against his ass almost as painfully hard as the bastard was currently pumping him, but somehow Naruto came, loud and so violently his legs began to shake.

"Sasuke!"

Licking the shell of Naruto's ear before biting down on his collarbone, Sasuke felt how the blond came in his hand, and he milked him until he could feel Naruto's body crumple under his touch.

Standing still for a couple of moments, letting the water wash away the semen, Sasuke slowly let go of Naruto's softened member and relaxed his own body – still very much aroused – against the blond's, supporting himself with his hand on the wall.

"I know you did it." And with those words, the brunet stepped out of the shower and closed the door after him, leaving Naruto all alone in the shower again.

Slowly sitting down in the shower, Naruto looked at the shower curtain swaying. "…That was new..."

Walking into their bedroom, Sasuke threw his shirt on the floor along with the wet jeans and boxers. He then pulled on a pair of new, tight _Levi's_, the jeans making his upper body seem more built. He decided to go commando, since his arousal was too hard to cramp into a pair of boxers, and by god he was not going to give himself release – mainly because he _couldn't_, not when he knew he had a boyfriend with excellently skilled oral techniques.

Getting down to his bike, having picked up the brown box on the way, he continued to dismantle the belt drive. Even though the custom made part was dented, it wasn't useless, but the blond moron didn't have to know that.

Finishing his shower upstairs, Naruto dried off and found himself a pair of jeans and a tank top. The air was dense with the rain that threatened to fall from grey clouds, but warm as it traveled through the half-open windows.

Picking up the wet clothes from the floor, Naruto noticed the grease and he quickly remembered that the current hold of Sasuke's fascination had meant that he hadn't been raped on daily basis, which sort of was a sad discovery, since he now felt neglected.

But that motor-crazed idiot would never know this! NEVER! It would have to be raining marshmallows before he was going to reveal such stupid and perverted things to his boyfriend.

He sighed.

Come to think of an even sadder fact, he was actually the one missing being molested on a regular basis. Why was this? Well, when a man such as Naruto Uzumaki came to date another man as Sasuke Uchiha, a thing such as celibacy was a no-no word; it was a downright _dirty_ word!

And since Naruto had been terribly blinded by lust since they first started dating – 'blind' meaning incapable of saying no – he hadn't minded the daily ritual. But after a seven-year relationship, it wasn't just "not minded", it had become _expected_.

Though sadly, that just wasn't the case these days.

"…Asshole," he said to no one in particular, other than the walls, and continued to hate Sasuke, though still cleaning up his mess.

Downstairs, in the – until recently – unused garage, Sasuke was busy thinking of cute things such as white fluffy bunnies and ugly things such as the next door neighbor girl to make his pants somewhat less tight to be in.

The high density in the air made it warm and he quickly began sweating, also making his dick calm down fairly quick.

He tied a red bandana around his forehead, so he didn't have to run around dripping sweat all over this god-like piece of machinery. That would be close to a sacrilege.

Even though Sasuke was 25 years old, a college graduate, and already working at Burns And Bronson – a well esteemed firm made up of buyers of old antiquities – it didn't mean he had let go of his youth, and definitely not the only 1% boy there was left in him.

He simply loved this bike. It was his ticket to freedom and he could go wherever, whenever, and that was a feeling he never really had lingered much upon, probably because he was too busy banging into the nice, tight ass of his boyfriend, but still.

And when the offer finally came by coincidence through his firm, who was he to say no? He never really used his money on anything selfish – other than certain "toys" for his dobe – but that is an entirely different story of cash spending. They couldn't even be compared.

Bike = freedom.

Naruto = Wild, animalistic sex on every surface possible.

Two entirely different things, as one could see.

Sasuke greased a bolt and mantled it onto the bike again, along with several others. He, stunningly enough, got the entire belt drive on without any word whatsoever from a certain individual, which had come to be more of an annoyance than usual.

Had Naruto just left the house without saying so, or was he giving Sasuke some sort of silent treatment? And if so, why did he even bother? Sasuke never displayed any emotion such as concern, well not directly anyway. The dobe knew that he wouldn't bother to go looking for him, so if he had left in some kind of quiet protest, then he had already lost the battle.

Finishing up the belt drive, Sasuke got up and walked over to his work table, where parts and bolts were lying like scattered leaves on a lawn. He was usually a very orderly person, but he had a tendency to be less so around things he enjoyed. He turned and leaned against the steel framed table before he cracked his neck.

"A good day's work finished." Or so he thought, because on the same table was the shield with its HUGE dent, though it held the size of a pea it was a pain in the perfection Sasuke sought, ergo useless. His eye just twitched every time he saw it.

The more he focused on it, the more annoyed he got, and even though he had a fairly low temper, this was just a pain in the ass.

He ignored his anger for the moment and decided to undo the bolts to the front wheel so he could lube the front suspenders.

Spotting his big 3" wrench lye on the other side of the machine, he leaned over the bike to get it, as he couldn't get around due to the parts on the floor.

"Sasuke..?"

Stopping in mid-movement, the raven looked at the blond who slowly descended down the small flight of stairs.

"…Can I help?" Naruto asked as he stood at the end of the stairs, looking with gorgeous blue eyes at the older male.

Unsure if he wanted to smirk or not, Sasuke kept looking at Naruto and finally arose with the big wrench in hand, giving Naruto a look as if he was measuring him up.

"No."

"Why not?" The blond crossed his arms as he likewise gave the raven a measuring gaze. Like that bastard was going to manipulate him this time. Don't think so!

"Because you are an idiot," Sasuke retorted dryly in a matter of fact sort of way.

"What?! That isn't even a valid reason!" Naruto's jaw dropped, though he had expected a rude answer as always, he just hadn't expected it so directly.

"It is. I have the proof over on the table, along with the teapot you broke last week, and the dishwasher, I can keep going, dobe." Lifting a dark brow, the Uchiha awaited a remark from the blond, since Naruto had a rather high ego.

But instead, he saw the Naruto's facial expression turn into a pout.

". . . "

"So? What's it going to be to? Going to admit you dented my shield?" Sasuke smirked.

It burned, oh hell it _burned_ Naruto's pride. It was like the Uchiha Fan was directly branded onto his declining pride.

"Shut up! Fucking bastard!" And with those parting words, Naruto stomped up the stairs and slammed the door again, making the hinges sing.

'He is so predictable.' Sighing, Sasuke sat down and loosened the front bolts.

Upstairs, doing the dishes, was Naruto Uzumaki, furious as a girl having PMS.

"That slick weasel! That stupid slick dumb idiotic bastard of a….IDIOT! GAH!" His blue eyes were wide and he was heaving in air with deep breaths. He was beyond angry! That was it! That celibacy bastard could rot down in that dungeon, Naruto didn't even care!

No! He would never again give into that jerk's ministrations and tricks; he could jerk off himself, for all eternity!

The more he thought about the raven, the more angry and fired up he got – which ended with at least 7 broken dishes. And the more he thought of Sasuke, the more his inner cinema replayed how the Uchiha had looked when he last was down there; hot, sweaty and built.

It was a crime, it was such a crime and deeply unfair that a bastard, _his_ bastard as it were, was that good looking but that evil. Yes, he was definitely evil.

"Like I even WANT to touch his body now! No! He can go fuck a duck!" Naruto left the dishes and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch, and began flipping through various channels, his thumb vigorously pushing down on the helpless remote.

After his third round of channel flipping, he turned off the TV and sighed. He was so not going to think of Sasuke – and how amazing his…

"Fuck a duck fuck a duck fuck a duck!" Naruto said over and over, but he knew he had lost. Sasuke's sweaty body was burned onto his irises and now whenever his thoughts landed on Sasuke, all he saw was that built body hovering over him.

"If he wants celibacy, I am gonna give him fucking celibacy!" And this was when Naruto's oh so brilliant plan began hatching in his brain. The plan which he oh so cleverly had entitled: Sneak-down-and-sabotage-the-raven-haired-bastard's-bike-plan.

Yes. He was a true mastermind at work.

As he sat on the couch and snickered over his own brilliance, someone downstairs felt an eerie chill race down his spine.

'That felt deeply unpleasant…'

Though noting nothing much of the feeling, Sasuke continued to fix his bike, until he heard the rainfall from the sky, heavy and cold. He noted it had become late and the sky had gone dark. He turned off the light and went to bed as he had did many times before, and as many times before the blond had neatly placed his down and pillow outside the door.

'Is he still mad? Tch…' Sasuke snorted and took the pillow and went down to the couch where he, for the 5th day, was sleeping. It sort of gave him the impression that they had been married and this was what people would call a mid-life crisis, though Naruto and he were only 24 and 25.

"Dobe," he said, before his tired and sore muscles relaxed and he fell asleep.

Upstairs, lying wide awake with his PJ pants on, was Naruto, and even though it was as dark as Sasuke's hair, one could still tell the blond was smiling. A sinister and unpredictable smile danced across his plump lips.

He was so dirty.

Slowly getting up from the bed and opening the door with ninja stealth, he snuck down the stairs, over to the living room where he could hear Sasuke's deep breathing, indicating he was asleep. He continued on and into the kitchen where the door to the garage was, and he slowly walked down the creaking staircase, trying with all his might to contain his snickering.

"Sneaky, sneaky," he whispered to himself.

He finally got down and was soon armed with a flashlight. Now… what to do? How to sabotage so Sasuke wouldn't know.

"AHA!" Too loud, Naruto got an idea, and took a can of lawnmower oil before _slowly_ undoing the lid to the tank and was about to pour the liquid in when he stopped himself.

Pouring in the oil meant the motor stopped, ergo no leaving the house and therefore, no leaving Naruto. But motor stop also meant more time to fix the machine and THAT was not what he wanted, so he put the can back and just glared at the bike in the scarce light.

He really hated this machine. By god it was a gift from Satan himself to Sasuke. It was big, chrome and black, and, and…

Cool.

It was undeniably cool, but he had just hated it because the Uchiha loved it, and what Sasuke loved Naruto apparently hated because it took Sasuke's attention.

His hand ran over the bike, feeling the leather, steel and rubber underneath his fingertips.

He sighed. His master plan had to wait until another opportune moment. Maybe he could give it rust, a slow but certain death for this beloved machine. Yes, a brilliant idea. But it would be a little too obvious to drag it out in the pouring rain.

He closed the door as he got up the stairs and walked into the living room, looking out into the night through the window, seeing the raindrops fall from the lampposts outside, fat and heavy.

Occupied by his own empty thoughts, Naruto didn't notice a figure creep up behind him in the dark.

"What are you doing, dobe?" The voice was heavy and hoarse, and Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

He turned around and saw Sasuke standing right behind him, mere inches between them. He could see the onyx eyes in the dim light from outside.

"Nothing," he finally said.

"What were you doing down in the garage?" The voice sounded so deep and never had Naruto heard it like that, so sensual and so demanding.

"I'm telling you _nothing_, bastard."

"You weren't trying to… sabotage it, were you now, Naruto?" And for just one second, Naruto's eyes grew wide enough for Sasuke to notice it.

"N-no… " Well he couldn't say _yes_! That would destroy what pride he had left that wasn't burn-marked with the Uchiha fan.

"So, are you saying you walked downstairs to the garage just to look at my bike during the middle of the night?" Sasuke took a step forward and almost by automatic gearshift, Naruto took a step back.

"Y-yes?" Well he couldn't say he'd been about to destroy Sasuke's obsession, though he somewhat wanted to see the bastard's face when that bike broke down.

"Is that so? You… _like_ my bike?"

It sounded like a trick question. It WAS a trick question! Of course it was, Sasuke was always a sneaky bastard like that.

"None of your business, asshole."

Oh shit! Was that just an indirect yes? No.. No.. No, No, NoNoNONONONO!! It was not! The fucking bastard was not going to have his way!

"Oh, so you do like it?" Too late…

"No you asshole, it's as pathetic as you are!"

"Oh, so you find me _pathetic_?" The words, how did he make them sound so _seductive_? And what was with the light, it made his body and his eyes seem like they were…glistening? No, that wasn't possible, because Sasuke wasn't some sparkly fairy, throwing around fairy dust.

But why then…

"Yes. I find you and your so-called hobby ridiculous."

Taking another step towards the blond, Sasuke closed in on him, making the space between them become ever smaller.

Naruto could feel the door-knob gnawing at his back, as he had stepped all the way back to the door that led out to the street.

"I find that…amusing." Sasuke's eyes were half lidded as he popped the zipper to his jeans.

"O-oh? Why is that?" Naruto tried to get his hand around the knob to turn it, just in case the bastard wanted to pick a fight – wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure.

A low, deep chuckle left the back of Sasuke's throat, as his eyes locked with Naruto's blue ones.

A chill swept down Naruto's spine as he saw the deep pools of darkness in his boyfriend's eyes, and he could no longer fend his position – he bolted right past the unsuspecting Uchiha.

"So this is how we are going to play?" Sasuke's lips turned up into a smirk – sinister as the devil and dripping with lust.

**XoXoXoXo**

**Cliffie!!! -dies-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Its not beta read, so yes i know the grammar and such things are to say the least horrible. but will be beta read as soon as possible.**

**For alina! my little smutbunny. hope it was worth the wait. ;D**

**and for you guys as well, sorry for the wait, was in spain and japan for 2 months.. so ... HARH HARH! -runs of with hysterical grin on face-**

**And here is the person on DA (devart) for the awesome smexiable pic of sasuke, and yes i was granted permission to use it, its The Z. look her up and she will be happy for ya!**

**R&R!**

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as his two legs could carry him, as fast as he possibly could… without really knowing why.

'Just run! Just run as fast as you fucking possibly can!' was what instinct was telling him. So even though something in him said him 'Why?' he just kept on running. There was no point in discussing such nonsense right now anyway, or time, because as soon as he hit the top of the stairs his brain finally caught up with him, and it hit him like a jackhammer.

"Shit!"

Nowhere to run.

As Naruto, clearly somewhat panicked by now, turned and looked to the bottom of the staircase, he could see Sasuke already taking the first step in a seemingly unhurried mood. Of course, the bastard had figured it out way before Naruto had.

'Know it all bastard… but I gotta hide… gotta hide!'

Naruto took a whole 2 seconds to decide that the closet and the bathroom where no clever solution –even he could see the few, if any, possibilities there were in hiding in such places. So he turned and headed towards the bedroom.

As he bolted inside with astonishing speed, he closed the door and locked it, only to remember when he saw the lock that all the top floor doors had the same kind of key, which meant...

"Fuck..!" Sooner or later, Sasuke was going to take another key and open the door. Naruto preferred later, absolutely and most definitely preferred later!

The wooden planks from the hall creaked outside the bedroom door and Naruto could hear the sneaky bastard walk right past the door and down to the spare room... where there was another key.

"Fuck... the porch!"

With a sudden "aha!" experience, Naruto opened the window and saw the roof of the porch right below. His only escape route. Though it was pitch black, and the roof was old and it had a high angle, which meant Naruto probably would just roll off of it as soon as he hit it.

"No problem!"

But before he got his leg over the window frame…

"That is what I would say..." a voice breathed into his ear, the sinister smile still adorning the raven-haired mans fine features.

"…T-that was fast…" Naruto said from his frozen position by the window, gulping as he too late noticed the Uchiha.

Sasuke reached past Naruto and slammed the window shut. "Didn't expect me to be slow... now did you?"

"I hoped... you know."

"Now, now, Naruto... you can't just tease me like that. " The triumphant smirk that Naruto KNEW was there on the bastard's face, felt somewhat more… evil, than usual. Was that even possible? Could there be such a thing as a super bastard underneath the usual bastard?

"W-what do you want, Uchiha?" Naruto didn't turn around as he asked the raven-haired male standing behind him, though he felt how Sasuke drew a little further back, almost like he was pondering the question.

Almost.

"Well, you see Naru..." God, Naruto hated when the other pronounced his name like that, it was butter-coated with a thick layer of that 'I know more than you do' feeling; and he probably did. He usually did. Correction. He _always_ did.

"I _was_ going to sleep... but…. then someone walked down to the basement, opened what I can tell _alone_ by the sound was the lid to the tank of MY motorcycle, and was doing _something_ to it... or had the intention of doing something to it."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit and he bit his bottom lip. He didn't really expect the bastard to have superhuman hearing. And besides, the bastard was dead asleep! He was probably just guessing!

"So... my question to you, Naru," Sasuke stepped up right behind the blond, pressing his front oh so suddenly against Naruto's back.

"Did you do something to destroy my bike?" the words slipped right into the blond's ear, and the warm breath of the Uchiha ghosted over his whiskered cheek. How did he do that... his voice, so goddamn sensual?

"I didn't touch your bike."

"Are you sure, Naru?" Was that… it was! The fucking son of a bitch had a huge boner!

Naruto's heart hammered against his chest; in direct shock to the size of the boner Sasuke was sporting, but also in excitement. Mostly shock though. Definitely shock. You would have to be some kind of sex addict to like boners pushing against your butt – and he was not addicted!

'Is he getting turned on by this... this... interrogation? What the hell! He's more of a fetish freak than I thought!' The time when he had demanded Naruto to whip him came to mind, making the blond shiver.

While contemplating on this matter – as it was of great importance, of course – Naruto didn't even see Sasuke placing his hands on either side of him, so that he was pinned in between the rock hard Uchiha and the window.

"Naru… are you listening to me?"

"Eh?"

Blinking a few times, and then looking at the hands on the window frame, Naruto finally caught up on the situation, and it went something like this: You are fucked. Literally.

"I said... are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure Uchiha!"

Trying to push the older man away by pressing his back against the other only succeeded in getting Sasuke's hard on pressed even harder against him. 'Great!'

Had the bastard no shame!

"So you keep saying... but," Sasuke sneaked closer to the blond's ear, as if he was inhaling the sweet scent of fear dripping from the blond.

Apparently no shame at all.

"But?" Naruto could feel the aggravating hard on gnawing against his butt – not for the first time, but it was still somewhat unpleasant – and he turned his head to the side so he could see the Uchiha.

"I will give you two options."

There was a moment of silence, where Naruto's blue eyes darted to the ground. This was bad. It was always bad when the Uchiha had the upper hand; especially when options were given.

It always ended with…

"Option one: You will stop locking me out from the bedroom at night, and stop behaving like a school girl. And you will help me polish my bike… Or..."

"I am not behaving li-"

Sasuke cut him short.

"Or… option two: You admit you _like _my bike, and let me fuck you."

Even though option two gave way for him to still lock the raven out at night, Naruto figured it didn't mean anything as long as the bastard got his way with him. And option one meant that he had to allow the raven inside his bed again... which also meant they would have sex sooner, not later... and as it were, Sasuke already had raging a hard on, and had sort of denied Naruto sex for the last couple of weeks, it would be like choosing between two completely identical things – hell or hell?

"So? What will it be?" Sasuke grinded his clothed erection against Naruto's ass, earning a surprised yelp from Uzumaki and he knew it. Oh, how he knew that the blond boy would react like that. He had the other all figured out.

"None, you fetish freak," Naruto bit out harshly, giving the raven a glare out the corner of his eye.

"Oh... but you see... you are in no position to argue here." Sasuke let go of the frame, taking hold of a blond mop of hair and pulling Naruto's head backwards.

"I will fuck you either way... you just choose whether you want It now," Sasuke's other hand began trailing down the blond's front, and this was when Naruto knew, this was the exact moment it dawned him:

'I am not getting out of this, am I?'

It kept trailing down and down, until he reached the hem of the blond's pants. Naruto stood paralyzed, his hands unable to stop the raven in his doings.

"Or later..."

"I choose later! Definitely later!" the blond felt the grip in his hair tighten, and his eyes tried to look down his own body to see what the raven's hand was doing, though unable to.

"Well... that's a shame Naru..."

The rubber band in the hem of his pants was no hindrance for the older male, and he should have known. Now, and for all friggin eternity, he would sleep with jeans and a big fat belt on. TWO BELTS!

The Uchiha's hand dove into his pants and brushed his dick, before he could feel it beginning to massage and jerk him of.

"H-hah… I-I-I thought we could wait!" Naruto's voice sounded more panicked than he meant it to. He didn't want the raven bastard to know this shit scared him, and yet was oddly thrilling.

"That is why I said it was a shame, Naru... because I can't." The words were capitalized by the big fat smirk adorning the brunet's face.

Sasuke began pumping Naruto all the way from the tip of his dick to the base in long, strong strokes.

"Nnh.." the blond screwed his eyes shut and tried to retain a moan that wanted to spill from his lips. The bastard had the upper hand and really, the blond couldn't possibly deny that he was getting more and more turned on, he just didn't want that conniving weasel to know.

And as by luck, Sasuke stopped, though still holding onto the yellow strands of hair painfully hard. He withdrew his hand from other's pants and slowly let it wander up the blond's front.

'God… I was about to get hard too... thank God he stopped.'

Naruto's breathing evened out, and he thought the raven would end it there. He thanked the gods that Sasuke had changed his mind and stopped.

A hard pull jerked Naruto's head even further backwards, making him open his eyes, and he could feel the Uchiha's hand wander up his throat and cup his chin.

"Now... this isn't fair," Sasuke whispered in his ear, voice husky and filled to the brim with lust. It seemed to ooze off him in waves. Odd how that was, since Sasuke never usually exceeded such sensuality or simple want – he would normally just attack without warning and screw Naruto senseless.

Hence the daily molestation he normally was used to.

"Wha…. What's not fair…?" This was bad; he could feel that even though his pulse had calmed down, he was still madly turned on. And yes, this was what he didn't want to be.

'That sneaky bastard better not be playing some sick fetish game of his again!'

"You see... it's you who are in trouble, but it's you…" Sasuke's words trailed off and Naruto looked out the corner of his eye at the raven, who licked – yes, licked- the blond's neck.

'FETISH!' was all that the blond boy with a death grip in his hair could think.

"Who gets all the fun," The Uchiha let go of the other's hair and in one swift motion, turned Naruto around and slammed him against the window, making the glass sing as he did so.

Things were beginning to get blurry for Uzumaki, and as his eyes locked on to the others bare chest, and wandered down to the open jeans, he couldn't help but to think of how the raven usually would be fucking him mindlessly wild.

For a whole second.

"Maybe I should punish you." Sasuke grinned as his eyes finally got a hold of the blue ones, glazed over and dark.

"..Punish?" Naruto repeated as his mind again seemed to function, and he remembered that he in fact was _NOT_ turned on, and tried yet again to push the other away, but unable too, as the raven had a solid hold on his arms – making sure that he was glued to the old dirty glass of the window.

The grin showed of the Uchiha's polished white devil smile, and as he leaned in against the blond, feeling the hands of Naruto push against his sweaty chest, he whispered into the others ear. Deep and husky.

"We could ride the bike together..." A deep bite down the neckline of Naruto, made the younger man scream out in pain with a big fat . . .

"You mother fucker sonuvabitch!" This time he pushed Sasuke much harder and The Uchiha was taken somewhat by surprise – as an Uchiha is NEVER taken entirely by surprise- by the force of the push as he stumbled back a little.

Naruto saw his chance to leap as fast as he yet again could and was by the bedroom door when he was tackled. Hard – very hard - he hit the wooden planks of the floor with a loud thud. And yet again another small comment drifted from his lips...

"You bastard! Lemme go!" blue eyes glared as hard as a 3 weeks old puppy at the Uchiha, who rather uncharacteristic clung to the others leg.

Sasuke got to his feet, averting Naruto's kung fu kick from his free leg, and dragged the blond across the floor like a dead animal trough the forest ground.

"You could have done this the easy way Uzumaki," The raven haired boy tsk'ed at Naruto as he screamed of mercy to let him go, as he was dragged over the floor – receiving splinters on to his stomach as his shirt had crawled up because of the dragging.

"But you just had to play with fire didn't you..." Taking a step onto the old and worn bed –it had been years since that bed had been free of creaking noises and the springs there were penetrating some sections of it- Sasuke took hold of both of the blonds legs and pulled him up and onto the bed.

Having the boy where he wanted him, the Uchiha let go of the legs, and stood looking down on the boy who were trying to squirm his way of the mattress again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Turning his head Naruto gave yet another deadly glare.

"And why is that you freak?" He snorted, as he looked up at the older teen, standing ever so triumphant above him. Would be any Uchiha's favorite position anyway, so it didn't really surprise him.

All bastards were alike anyway.

"You see... "Sasuke sat down on his knees, his butt on the blonds and took hold of the golden locks and forced Naruto's head back over so that he could whisper the loaded words.

"I know for a fact that I locked the door down in the living room... and the time it takes you to open the locks and run outside... I have already caught up with you..." The blond hissed as he could feel Sasuke lick the shell of his ear.

Oh how the bastard always had everything figured out.

A low chuckle left the back of The Uchiha's throat and drifted over the others scarred cheek.

"What is it that you want Uchiha..." Naruto finally spat out as his head was in an agonizing position, bending rather far over compared to how his body was positioned.

"Oh... what I want..?"

"Stop playing this freaking fetish game and tell me what you want bastard!" Naruto roared through the dark bedroom, there was only lidded up by light from the moon and light from down stairs, having had enough of the unusually super hearing super bastard of bastard.

Sasuke pressed Naruto's cheek hard against the springs of the bed, having the right side of the blond's head looking up at him – giving the blond boy a hard time to breathe properly.

"I want Naruto, what I have been telling you the entire time. I want to fuck you." Sasuke leaned down to other whispering softly against his ear.

"Will you let me?" The strands of soft black hair travelling over the others cheek as Sasuke turned his head so Naruto could whisper back.

"Fine."

"What? I don't think I can hear you."

"I said fine bastard!" Naruto yelled, though Sasuke had figured he would, and had taken his head back. He knew that the blond never did well with such embarrassment… or punishment?

"Fine what?" Sasuke pressed the others head harder against the springs, making some creak and others sing as he did so, cocking his head with a smirk that almost made the devil jealous. He would never admit he had fetish for some things, never, but he would admit he did indeed like to make the blond submit to his will.

That indeed, he would admit.

"Fine. Will you fuck me." Naruto hissed from his position against the brutal springs.

"You didn't say please." Oh he was enjoying this maybe a little too much... and Naruto would hate him for all of eternity but he could live with that.

That was how they had ended up together in the first place, so he figured it wouldn't change much from their usual thing.

"Fuck you!" trying to throw the raven off by rolling around, Naruto only succeed in getting his head and butt pushed against the mattress yet again.

"Now that you are asking so eagerly it would be rude of me to say no." The raven pushed Naruto's head against the mattress one last time before he let go and hoisted himself of the blond entirely, standing now beside him on his knees on the bed.

Finally being able to sit up properly, Naruto also got up on his knees and crossed his arms, giving the raven boy in front of him a snort.

Brushing the long dark locks back from his face, the raven slowly began zipping down the button opened jeans, freeing his dick from its poor prison.

'Holy fuck!' was the words currently echoing through the blonds head. Well it wasn't like he hadn't seen a dick before, and specially Sasuke's. Hell, he had seen many dicks! Dozen upon dozen of dicks had he seen through his life, and he also had one!

It was the sheer size of the Uchiha's dick that surprised him that the raven bastard was this rock hard and it made him wonder...

Since when did he get _that_ erect? Had he woken up from a horny dream and Naruto just was the wrong place at the time? Or had the... had the older man actually figured all this out before hand?

No. Not even the Uchiha could have foreseen the events that had happened. He thought. Maybe.

A low moan escaped Sasuke's lips, drawing Naruto from his thoughts and back to him. As he stood on his jeans clad knees, stroking his already leaking cock slowly and strong, Sasuke gave a deep gaze from the strands of dark locks there had fallen back in front of his face.

Not that Naruto was turned on, not the least, but if he was, Sasuke would have looked damn... - well fuckable as he stood there, closing his eyes for short moments of time, as he stroked his own dick – jeans open, bare chest and dark hair fallen down and hiding his even darker eyes.

Yes. If Naruto had been turned on he would have thought Sasuke looked oh so damn hot.

But alas he was not. Not the least.

"Since you like staring at me so much, why don't you help me out." The words were underlined and capitalized by the naughty grin on the older mans lips.

"Looks like you are doing it well enough yourself." Naruto padded himself on the shoulders for that brilliant comeback. Eat that Uchiha jerk.

Sasuke didn't stop his hand from jerking him off, as he on his knees took two steps closer to the blond boy, standing one cock's length from him. (Real length still unknown.)

Leaning in towards Naruto, Sasuke came up close to the blonds' ear, giving it a small lick before he breathed the words through low moans and pleasurable sounds from his lips.

"want me to do you…?" an intense moan escaped the Uchiha's lips as his hand jerked hard down to the base of his dick, sending a well known warmth down Naruto's body as well and into his pants and his eyes widened a bit as Sasuke released yet another moan against his ear – letting the warm breath ghost over his skin.

Unable to answer, or not wanting to, - either way Naruto saw his futile attempt to stay flaccid as a failure – A hand sneaked down his body and began to rub through the layer of fabric that covered his dick.

"..s-stop.." Naruto placed his hands against the raven's chest again, feeling the sweat pearls forming underneath them. Wanting to push him away, he tried and couldn't, as the moans and noises of the other jerking off was streaming into his ear, making him more and more unable to withstand the other.

Vision still blurry and body warmth increasing by the second, Naruto could feel Sasuke grab at the hem of his pants and pulling them down with his free hand, freeing the blonds dick, which was undeniable full erect as well.

Taking another step closer to Naruto, pushing his body against the others, Sasuke took hold of both their cocks, beginning to jerk them off. First slowly, but soon building up speed after each stroke.

The sensational feeling of his member being jerked off along with the Uchiha's at the same time was almost lost somewhere in the back of his mind, and he had to close his eyes as Sasuke's voice just seem get deeper and heavier.. and picking up in speed as well.

"..nnnh..!" Fisting his hands against Sasuke's chest, feeling also how the raven fisted his around the hem of his pants as he jerked them both off in strong hard strokes against each other, smearing the precum over both of their penis' between each jerk.

"..hah... Sasu..-ke.. I'ma.. "Naruto whispered breathless to Sasuke, who didn't answer, but rested his head against Naruto's shoulder as he in a few hard and quick jerks made both of them cum in short and shallow breath takes of air.

That was….

Unbelievably fast.

Though it wasn't a total surprise, the one and only bastard had been jerking off for at least five minutes before he began on Naruto, but on the other hand… Naruto had in full denial watched the bastard jerk off for good solid five minutes as well.

It was just meant to be it seems. Fast and intense. Almost like something there was parked down under.

And talking about..

Breathing heavy against Uzumaki's shoulder Sasuke lifted his head, whispering into the others ear – voice still drowsed with the sensation that ran through their bodies.

"This isn't your punishment..." as the words seeped into Naruto's ear, he opened his eyes wide, and was about to ask what the hell the freak of a bastard was talking about when Sasuke cut him short.

"I want you to prep yourself..." Releasing himself from the blond boy, the Uchiha slowly crawled on his knees over the bed until his feet was yet again planted on the wooden planks of the floor.

"You want what? And why do you think I am going to do as you want?" the aftermath of the intense hand job still had it toes in Naruto's breathing, but he was also furious at Sasuke!

'How can he just think I will do as he fucking please!'

Untying the red bandana around his forehead, and walking over to Naruto, standing before the blond with semi erect dick sprouting out of his jeans still, Sasuke dangled the piece of cloth in front of the other boy.

"Either you do it Uzumaki, or I will… "

"wh-"

"And you will tie this around your dick." Unable to retort the other, Naruto looked at the piece of fabric dangling in front of him – mocking him.

"And why again would I do this?" a blond brow lifted itself as he asked the Uchiha.

"Cause like me... you don't go back on your words."

- _"Fine. Will you fuck me." _-

'That fucking mother fucker of fucking bastard!'

Cursing profoundly in his mind, Naruto grabbed the piece of fabric and unwillingly tied it around his dick.

"Tight Uzumaki. We want to tie it tight."

"….fine..." gritting his teeth very hard against each other, Naruto untied it and tied it yet again around the base of his dick.

"That's a good boy… please begin." Sasuke crossed his arms, giving a smirk that seemed to be able to split his face in two, as he waited in his standing position for the blond to begin.

Feeling slightly embarrassed – though more aggravated than embarrassed – at the raven looking at him so concentrated, made his cheeks flush even more than they already were. Slowly pulling his pants entirely off, he sat up on his knees again and pushed his chest against the mattress so that his ass was in the air- before reaching down his front all the way to his butt, he licked three of his digits.

Inserting just one finger, as he hadn't been stretched for quite some time, he released a small whimper, forgotten everything about how it felt to be prepped.

"Speed it up Uzumaki..."

Naruto stopped momentarily to turn his head and look at the raven that was standing behind him...

"Shut up bastard!"

.. And saw that he was standing and jerking off, while watching Naruto prep himself.

A small twitch in his yet again fully erect penis made him flush hard and quickly turn his head back, closing his eyes hard shut.

"Don't stop dobe..." Naruto's mind had paused at the picture of Sasuke standing there behind him – jerking off so shamelessly, as he began again to push his finger in and out again, not using much time before adding a second finger.

"..hah.." opening his eyes again, he could hear how the raven was moaning low as well.

'Maybe this is one of his sick fetishes as well!' Naruto bucked as he hit his prostate, and moaned loudly into the mattress as the sensation coursed through his body, igniting the previous climax he had had just minutes ago.

Trying not to stop, Uzumaki found it hard to concentrate, to carry on with prepping himself, as he could feel his blood burn already. His fingers didn't have to move much before he hit his prostate, and his dick was so erect that it felt it might just burst open any moment, but the damn bandana was stopping him.

"Didn't I tell you not to stop."

Breathing hard against the torn springs of the mattress, Naruto furrowed his brows in sheer anger. That Uchiha wasn't going to live to see tomorrow come when he was finished with him.

"nnhh.. Ah!" against all his muscle reflexes Naruto inserted the third finger, keeping them still for some seconds, before adding pressure to his ring muscle further.

Mind overflowing with the sex he and Sasuke have had, the blond began pushing his fingers in and out, making it virtual impossible for the mattress alone to kill his moans.

They spilled into the room, echoing of the walls, mixing with the tones of springs creaking and singing as he bucked each time he would hit that sweet spot.

"That's enough." The raven haired older male ordered Uzumaki to stop.

Letting a small whimper leave his lips, Naruto stopped and with drew his hands, falling completely down on the mattress, letting his painfully hard erection lie against his stomach – as he breathed shallow.

"Who said you were finished Naru?... get up. Now." The sinister smile that made Hades quiver in fear was still on Sasuke's lips, as he looked at the heavy body of the blond get off the bed to stand in front of him.

Flushed and stone hard.

And what a sight it was.

"What now asshole?" Naruto asked as coolly as he could muster without falling into pieces on the floor – and that was hard, since he really felt like he would collapse where he stood.

"You have all night said I have fetishes…"

'Oh this is not going somewhere good..' Naruto thought quirking a brow at the raven.

"That's because it's the truth." He was digging his own grave; he could feel he was surely and undeniably digging a nice big and deep grave for himself.

"Well... " Sasuke walked past the blond and over to his drawer beside the bedroom door, and for a split second the blond saw his chance to leap out to freedom, but...

He was stone hard, and now it didn't matter whether he got away or not... now it only mattered what sick games that Uchiha jerk had in mind.

A sound echoed through the room, making the hairs on Naruto's neck rise, and he didn't dare to turn around to figure out what that sound originated from.

It sounded sharp and crisp...

".. Let's play that I do for tonight…" walking over to the anxious blond, Sasuke stood in front of him, with a leather strap in hand.

"wha-what are you gonna do with that?" a sweat pearl dripped from Naruto's temple as he saw the brown leather straps tightened in the raven's hands.

"You'll find out..." the words trailed of Sasuke's lips almost soundlessly and his smile just grew from sinister evil, to world terrifyingly gruesome.

'Don't tell he planned this also?'

"Turn around and place your hands on the bed, and spread your legs." Feeling the urge not to do as the Uchiha had told, Uzumaki opted that that would surely be a most stupid idea, since the raven was now armed with a real leather straps.

And even if he was only armed with a napkin the raven could do much harm and cause a lot of pain, so he just did what he was told.

Placing both hands on the bed and spreading his legs, he saw how the raven tied the leather ropes from his leather pants around his wrists and then threw them over the bed and then under it, tying now the wrists to the ankles in a x. So whenever Naruto would pull in his right leg, his left arm would move, and vice versa.

Knowing the knots was a masterpiece itself, and happy with that, Sasuke crawled onto the bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed right in front of Naruto.

"Now. Fuck me."

A brow began to twitch momentarily as Uzumaki tried to coordinate his movements so that he could crawl on top of the raven – with some help though.

Without a notice, Sasuke pressed his hard erection against the blond's entrance, making the blond spasm in his movements, which caused them both to tip down on the bed, so the raven was lying with the blond on top.

"…nnnh!.." the raven had pushed his hardened dick inside Naruto, and was pushing it all the way to the base as he had taken a hold of the blonds hips and was slowly pushing them down against his own.

"..ahh.. Sasuke not.. So fast..." fisting the sheet underneath the raven, Naruto gasped for air as he could feel how his body swallowed the Uchiha. The straps were not so tight that he couldn't move, but the current position meant that his arms were stretched out over the bed, so that he was able to sit down.

"…ahh.. fuck.." looking down at the raven underneath him, blue eyes locked with dark ones, and Naruto couldn't help but blush furiously as Sasuke was looking up at him with such intensity and flushed cheeks.

"Move goddamit... " Sasuke said with heavy breathing, eyes still locked with deep sea blue ones.

".. I...I don't think I can..." Naruto finally admitted, looking away.

"The straps make it hard for me to move properly..." and just as the words had left Naruto's lips, Sasuke took hold of Uzumaki's ass, lifting it up so that he could sit on his knees again, all the while still having his dick inside the blond.

Still keeping his hold on the blond's ass, Sasuke now had the support in his legs so that he could do the job instead of Naruto. Slowly pulling out of Naruto, only to slam hard back in, Sasuke pulled the shirt up and began to kiss the blonds' chest, keeping a slow but steady speed of pulling in and out hard.

"Sasu…-ke… ah! No..not-.."

Unable to lower his moans, as his hands were tied, Naruto cried out as Sasuke licked around nipples, feeling how his whole body was obeying The Uchiha, as he kept ramming into the blond, releasing pleasurable sounds from Naruto's lips each time.

"Brace yourself..." the raven whispered against the blond's cheek, as he stopped for a moment, moving one of his hands from the blond's ass, down to Naruto's entrance, slowly slipping in three fingers beside his own erection.

"..ah no!.. Sasuke I can't have...ah!"

Sasuke began to slide in and out in a slow pace, teasing with his fingers each time he pushed them in, adding pressure differently, as he would use two or three fingers at the time. Licking down the blonds neck, and continuing down his chest, the Uchiha could feel how the blond would buck under his touch when he hit his prostate or licked the sensitive nipples, and also how the muscles would tighten the slightest around his fingers and dick.

"Fuck Naru... I want you more…"

"No… sasu...-ke... I cant-" Sasuke withdrew his playful fingers from the blond's ass, and took solid hold around Naruto's ass cheeks, spreading them further.

Ramming into the blond, hard and unmerciful, Sasuke could feel how Naruto's body was shaking profoundly after each hard hit on his prostate. Uzumaki's breathing had become shallow, and he had fisted his hands behinds the ravens head, trying not to scream out in pleasure – as the pain had long since subsided.

"Come on naru... I want to hear that voice of yours..." The Uchiha licked around one of the hardened nipples teasingly, feeling how the blonds as would tighten a bit when he did so.

"F-… fuck you... "Naruto closed his eyes; biting his bottom lip to restrain himself from making any sounds what so ever.

"So feisty..." Sasuke grinned that wretched grin that would make even the devil jealous. It would seem that even in the heat of their… well.. Brutal lovemaking, they would still fight each other – and for The Uchiha's part, he enjoyed it very much.

Very much indeed.

"… Sasuke…" Naruto opened his eyes and looked into the black orbs that seemed yet again to glisten in a rather unusual sexy manner.

"What?" Sasuke, still locking eyes with Naruto, sneaked an arm around the lower of Naruto's back so he could pres the blond down better, when he would slam his dick into the blond's ass.

"ahh! …" Surprised by the action, Naruto bucked and pulled in the ropes, feeling their grip around his wrists, burning.

"please.. let me come..." he was to say the least, getting tired, and he would collapse soon if he didn't get the damn bandana off.

Sasuke slowly came to a halt, and looked into Naruto's blue eyes, seeing how begging and pleading they were, and it dawned him. Was this possibly... could it be… it was (!). This was what he wanted. This was the punishment. To have Naruto begging.

He loved this.

"Beg me."

He loved it very much.

"wh-what? Beg you? Why would I!" That little piece of unburned pride Naruto had left...

"I can keep going like this all night if you want it so bad." Sasuke gave a slight push with his dick inside the blond, which made Naruto freeze completely.

That little piece was now…. Gone.

"Please let me come... Sasuke."

"I didn't hear you beg." At this point Sasuke was about to own Naruto's very soul and all, every last bit, of his pride.

"I beg you Sasuke, Please let me come." Naruto couldn't look the raven in the eyes, and looked down, to his tied dick – on the verge of getting blue by the amount of blood rushing into it.

The Uchiha let go of Uzumaki, and untied the red bandana around his dick, letting it fall down on the bed. He then slowly withdrew his dick and pushed the blond of him, tilting Naruto so he was on his back. Sasuke stood hovering above him, looking down on the tied figure, seeing how flushed the blond was, having each arm placed on either side of Naruto's head.

He pushed way in between Naruto's legs, letting their erection brush against one another.

"..Fuck... Sasuke" it was embarrassing! It really was! The bastard always made him flush furiously when he looked at him like that. He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes hard, and grabbing around the ropes that was still tied around his wrists.

He could feel how the raven rubbed against him, how he smeared the precum over their dicks, before he spread his legs further and pushed his dick inside his ass again.

Starting out gentler than before, Sasuke began building up speed, adding as much pressure as he could with each thrust. Though it was harder doing so when you had to fight against the damn slippery sheets on the bed! Cursed be the cotton sheets!

A lick trailed up from the hard nipple and up to the tip of Naruto's ear letting his dark locks tickle his ear, and he could hear how the raven breathed heavy as he pounded into him, and as Uzumaki just turned his body a bit – he hit it.

"..nnnnhg!..." he bucked as Sasuke with each thrust now hit the sweet spot, and as he couldn't hug the raven in a want of more as he usually did, so he instead pulled in the ropes and tilted his head far over.

"Come with me... " the words slipped out as Sasuke breathed hard, feeling that he was about to come as Naruto tightened unconsciously around his dick.

Even if there was no reply Sasuke began building up the pace, and could hear how Naruto's breathing began being more and more frantic, letting moans mix in with the shallow and uncontrolled breathing.

"…Sasuke…" the words drifted almost soundless of the blonds lips, but with his super hearing bastard skills, the raven heard them, and kissed Naruto softly on the neck, noticing how white the blonds knuckles got as he tightened his grip around the ropes.

"..Aaahhh..!" Naruto bucked incontrollable and came, tightening hard around Sasuke's dick and in a few thrusts the Uchiha came as well – not stopping until he was completely drained.

As he finally stopped, he pulled out of the blond and hovered for a while above Naruto, looking down on the young Uzumaki who was laying there – eyes closed and lips parted to get control over his air in his lungs. His cheeks was flushed like he had never seen, and he looked somewhat cute – though Sasuke of course would never say that. It would in some big book be against the Uchiha pride.

Sasuke got of the bed and found a pair of boxers in his drawer, put them on and walked back to Naruto, untying first his ankles and then his wrists, seeing how the rope had burned them.

Well the idiot had it coming.

Sasuke just stood there and looked at the blond until he could hear the breathing had even out and... He was sleeping!

"Dobe..." a dark brow lifted, and nothing happened.

"Dobe?" This time a smack on the head accompanied the question.

"Ow!" Naruto sat up, rubbing his head.

"What do you want!" the blue eyes glared at the raven, and the Uchiha couldn't help but to laugh softly.

"You will get sick if you don't get any clothes on..." Naruto was about to retaliate, but opted that it was in fact a good idea.

As he got up and found some new clothes, boxers and a t-shirt, he saw how his wrists were burned as he opened the drawer.

"My wrists! They are burned!" He turned to look at Sasuke furious, though still butt naked.

"You burned my wrists!" He pointed and accused the raven.

"I did?" Sasuke couldn't help but to consider the situation completely ridiculous as his boyfriend was standing there with a bare butt and accusing him of something he himself had coming.

"Yes you did this! It was your ropes that did this!" Naruto was almost blowing out steam out of his nose, he was so furious!

Why?

Because these burn marks would take WEEKS to heal! And by that time everyone would have noticed them! And he couldn't tie them with bandage, because that would give same effect!

"It was my ropes yes, but you yourself tightened the ropes... " Sasuke said matter of fact. He had tightened the ropes loosely enough so the marks came from pulling in them.

And at that Naruto just stood and yelled some literally incomprehensive words that are to hard to translate in here, but it ended with a...

"Why the fuck ropes!" He asked, as he finally began pulling on some boxers and a clean shirt.

Sasuke stood thinking a little, and then replied dryly.

"It was the only fetish thing I could think of..."

Naruto's eyes widened and he blinked paralyzed.

"That's untrue!"

"No its not."

"But you are a fetish freak!"

"I am not."

"You are too! You keep making me do weird shit during sex!"

"I do not."

"What about the whip and cream then?" Naruto glared and crossed his arms.

"That was because you said that you had read on the net that people had voted that things like that give the best sex." Sasuke stated, yet again rather dryly.

He never did anything like that unless it had been researched; he was a man of facts after all.

"I have not!"

"Yes you have, and then afterwards you said we should try it sometime."

Naruto now again stood frozen solid and blinked.

"I haven't said something like that!"

"Yes, you have, right after I bought my bike."

And at this Naruto began thinking, letting the bolts and rolls of yarn get entangled and then...

"Noooooooo!"

Sasuke shrugged and got into the bed, letting a paralyzed and shocked Naruto stand and talk to himself, until he threw his alarm clock into Uzumaki's head, so he finally could calm down and get into bed as well.

"I am never looking anything up on the net again..."


End file.
